Love and Eternity
by slygref15
Summary: Harry confesses his love to Hermione. The story is base on a poem called “Love and Eternity” made by my friend Ira. HHr with mentions of RLu and DG. One Shot!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other character in this story belongs to JK Rowling and her publisher and all the other people that have money. I on the other hand don't own anything!!!

Description: The story is base on a poem on a poem called "Love and Eternity" made by my friend Ira.

Paring: Harry/Hermione with a mention of Ron/Luna, and Draco/Ginny.

Rated: G

Love and Eternity

__

I loved the day when you said you loved me  
With a single phrase, oh, so sweet!  
I love the way that you look into my eyes deeply;  
This, even the sun cannot defeat. You made me realize that, with you, I do not have to think twice  
When you hold out your hand and bring me to paradise.  
You are my inspiration, the key to my door.  
You are the only one who completes my soul. When I am feeling sad and blue,  
There has always been a place that I can go to within you,  
A place that can make my dreams come true.  
That is why no one can stop me from loving you.  
Here I am, telling you how happy my life is because of loving you so.  
You're the greatest treasure that my life could ever own.  
The way I need you is the same as the way you need me,  
As we walk through the path of love and eternity.

By: Ira J. Sevilla

Harry looked down from the Astronomy Tower to a bright, sunny and beautiful day. He loved this view. This scenery that was unfolded in front of him. Everything was perfect and it looked like everyone was happy. Every student that Harry can spot had a smile on their face, every single one.

But what Harry was so happy to see was the scene made by his friends. From the tower he can spot Ron and Luna sitting under the tree. Luna was sitting on Ron's lap and Ron had his arms around Luna's waist while they both watch the giant squid swim in the lake in front of them and the two looked happy just to be together.

And at the other side of the lake another couple, that Harry is glad that are together, walked hand in hand without care in the world but the person right beside them. The couple was Draco and Ginny. Yes a Weasley and a Malfoy together hand in hand and was possibly even in love walking at the lake side. Neither was caring that ones a Weasley and the other a Malfoy all they cared about was the feeling they felt for one another.

All this was possible now. For Voldemort was dead and is never returning. And Harry, Ron, and even Draco came back alive. No one now will every have to worry when the next attack will be or if their father will hurt the one they love for he thinks she's not the right one for him or if the one they loved is going to return to them. No for now that father is dead along with the other faithful death eater and their master. And the men had come home safe and sound.

Yes there was happiness all around Hogwarts today and it showed in everyone's face. All of it was beautiful. But to Harry the most beautiful and perfect site was the site of a beautiful girl standing in front of the lake. Her hair was flying everywhere the wind blew. Her eyes sparkled from the reflection the water was giving. And she looked perfect. Harry loved this view he could never get enough of it even if he lived to be as old as Professor Dumbledore. He stared at her for a couple more minutes just taking in the beauty that was Hermione Granger.

This girl was not just any girl. Oh no, Hermione was not just any girl. She had been Harry best friend for seven years now and she had been by his side since the beginning. She had never left his side, and she was even there when the most dangerous of thing happen around him. And she put up with every last detail of his life. And for this he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He had always loved her. And now he can finally tell her this. For the evil had been defeated and he his now free to love, free to be happy, and free to make her happy.

Finally Harry turns around and started to run. He ran as fast as he can to get to her. He ran down the stairs to the hallway. He ran across the hallway to the exit to get to her not caring how many detention he was getting for running in the hallway. He needed to get to her he needed to get his feelings out. He needed her to know.

When he got to the exit he push open the door and ran out if the castle and towards the lake. When he got to where she was only a couple of yards away from her he stopped and stared at her. She was beautiful, even if her back was turn to him she was beautiful. He found himself amaze at every part of her. For to him she was perfect.

Her brown hair was shinning for the sun's sunlight was hitting it at just the right angle and her hand were in twined at her back while she stared out to the lake. She didn't notice Harry was behind her and it took all his will just to not come up from behind her and just grab her and start kissing her right here and now.

Harry stood still to see if she will notice him but when she fails to do so Harry walked the couple of yard that was separating him and her and came up to be beside her. He didn't say a word and he let her notice him as he slowly came up beside her. When she finally notices that someone was beside her she slowly turn her head to face him and untwine her hand from behind her and put them on her side. their eyes meet but they kept a silence between them. They were both trying to read each others thought through the others eyes. Harry couldn't read hers but she can certainly read his for she had much experience in the matter of reading his face and thought. Hermione can detect that he was scared and confuse like he was fighting with himself. And Harry was fighting with his thoughts of wither he should go through with this or not. He wasn't sure of how she felt and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing his feelings to her but he had to get it out he need to tell her.

They don't know how long they were staring at each other but finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked with a very concerned voice.

Harry didn't know how to answer. How was he going to explain to her how he felt? Finally he decided just to be honest. As he kept his eyes with hers he let out his feelings.

"I'm fine Hermione. No wait! I'm better than fine. I feel great. I've never had this feeling before. This feeling of carefree and the feeling of relief. I feel like I could do whatever I want. Even if I had felt this way before… now I'm not scared to feel them." Harry said with a pause but not once did he take his eyes away from hers.

"His gone now Hermione I can finally live a life now I can finally have fun and be happy now. And I can finally love now." Harry continued with a very happy voice.

"I know Harry! I am so happy for you! You of all people deserve to be happy." Hermione pause then looked down on the ground. "And I'm sure who ever it is you love will be happy as well." Hermione continued with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Though little that tiny hint of disappointment was detected by Harry. And now Harry at least has hope that she might be feeling the same way he did and that she shared some feeling for him. Harry then turned around and faced the sun way up in the sky.

"The sun looks beautiful today Hermione. I don't think I've ever since the sun so beautiful. She sure hasn't been this gorgeous for Hogwarts before. And I sure have never seen the sun in this state before." Harry said this as he stared out to the lake and kept a look out on the beautiful view. Hermione on the other hand looked at him a little confused. Harry then drop his head and looked back down on the ground.

"When I used to live under the cupboard the Dursley put me in to. I use to dream of coming out and playing under the sun. I use to wish that I could just come out of that tiny space and just roam around outside and play under the suns bright light. I use to wish that for once I can just go out and be a normal kid and get some fresh air and run around and be with my friends." Harry looked up again and looked at the sun. "The sun was the only thing that was beautiful to me back then. It was the only thing I use to look forward to seeing each and everyday. It was the only thing I had back then for I had nothing else." Harry said with some sadness in his voice for he hated it when he looked back to his past. But that just what it was, the past and now he doesn't ever has to think about it ever again for he now have a different life and a new life to begin with where he can finally be happy and it will start as soon as he told her his felling towards her.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as tears started to stream down her face as she stared at Harry.

"No Hermione don't be for now I have something else to look forward to everyday. I have survived a battle that was supposed to take my life away but I got to live and now I have a reason to live. And that reason was the same reason I had to come back in one piece and breathing. Do you what that reason is, Hermione?" Harry asked looking at Hermione with very deep eyes.

"What Harry?" Hermione answered his question with a question.

"You Hermione The whole time I was battling Voldemort I was thinking of you. I was thinking that I needed to get back to you, you need to know the truth about how I feel. My true feeling for you…" Harry said as Hermione interrupted.

"Harry…" Hermione started but she was stop.

"Hermione let me finish. Hermione now that I am free to love I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that my heart only belongs to you. Their no one else for me but you and I've been holding it in for what seem like forever now Hermione. I kept telling myself that I had to protect you by not letting you in to my life for it was too dangerous. But now… now I don't have that getting in to my way anymore and I can't hold it in any longer and I have to let it out. I want you to know how I feel. No… I have to let you know how I feel. Every time I'm with you Hermione I feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be and it feels so right. And every time I'm with you I know I'll always be happy. I know that there's no where else I rather be than here with you. And I know that I will always and forever love you Hermione Jane Granger, always… Even if you don't feel the same way towards me!" Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes. For a moment Hermione couldn't say anything she was speechless. One for it was so much in just one breath. Two for she couldn't believe he was confessing his love for her and Three for she felt exactly the same way he did. Harry was starting to get nerves but finally she spoke.

"Harry how could I not feel the same. For 2 years now I've been waiting for you to tell me you love me. For two year I've waited for you to come and let out your feelings for me. I never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. I don't know what I could've have done if you never came back. I would have ended my own life for you are my life Harry. I can't live without you and I don't think I could ever will. You mean so much to me Harry and words couldn't even begin to describe how much that is. I know you'll always be there when I'm down and I know that I could always run to you when I'm blue. I don't think anyone or anything will ever stop me from felling this way about you Harry. For you own my heart and soul now and I don't think I could ever get it back." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She then threw herself in to Harry's arms and he wrapped his arms around her.

She sobbed in to Harry chest for a couple of moment and she then raises her head to look into Harry's eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, she needed to feel his lip against hers and finally get the kiss she only been dreaming of for two years now. She looked deep in to his eyes and she could tell that he want the same thing to. Slowly she lifted her head away for his chest and she moved closer for the kiss. When their lips were just a couple of inches away form each other Hermione brush her lips gently with his. Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Hermione waist and Harry deepened the kiss. The kiss was like no other kiss they both ever had. They both felt like sparks of fire was on their lips and only the other one could put it out while they felt like their were jolts of electricity running through every piece of skin and veins of their body. When they finally come up for air Hermione looked in to Harry eyes and the only things she can see was love. And the same were Hermione's. They finally had each other and no one was ever going to come between them every again. Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her in a tight hug. While he whispered in to her ears.

"I will never let you go Hermione. I will always try to make you happy. I will now dedicate my life so that you will always be my number one priority. And from now own I will be by your side for what ever happens. And I will love you all through eternity."

__

A/N: Okay I hope you guys like this story. I've been working on it since I first read my friends Ira's poem. I thought the poem was really beautiful and since Ira was a big Harry Potter fan (And a big H/Hr fan) I wrote this fic for her. Oh and yeah she's also betaing it from me. So Thanks Ira for the great poem to work with and for betaing for me. Promise from now own no more short jokes. For anyone who is wondering about my other stories like 'Loony Loving' 'A Malfoy Never Begs' and 'All Of Us' I will be updating it soon I kind of been putting of the update till I finished this story and the next chapter of 'Loony Loving' and 'All of Us' for I wanted to update the old stories and add a new one all at the same time. And plus summers been getting in my way. I had to go here and there and had to do a lot of traveling for I just got my permit and my mom been telling me to go everywhere with her so that I can practice my driving (I think that I'm actually quite good!).

Now it's time to promote my Prefect Blend Group. If you guys like the story please join my Prefect Blend group. It's a really great group that is dedicated to H/Hr, R/Lu and D/G. I swear guy its really cool for I have some of the best moderators on the world and they make the group really fun. I really shouldn't say it my group for a lot of us works on the group together and with the team work we all put in to it the group turned out to be really cool. So if you want a very fun, active, cool, H/Hr, D/G, R/Lu, group join Prefect Blend. Here's the site: _. See you all there = !!!_


End file.
